


Restoring Balance

by Utopian_angel



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Daminette December, Gen, No Romance, but theres bromance, no salt either, sorry plz look elsewhere for daminette, squint and you can see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utopian_angel/pseuds/Utopian_angel
Summary: It’s a little known fact that the League of Assassins and the Order of the Guardians are connected. But when the Order was destroyed, the League became a little…unhinged and now it’s up to Ladybug, Chat Noir, Master Fu, and a mysterious assassin to restore balance.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Master Fu, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Master Fu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Restoring Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Its been a while since ive been on here and I'm sorry about that. Good news is, I have plenty to post so stay tuned (wow I sound like a show host XD) 
> 
> Anyways, here is my latest story: Restoring Balance! Hope you like it!!!

_“Eyewitness reports have stated that the infamous League of Assassins have been spotted on the outskirts of France.”_

_“It’s very odd, Claude, recently, the League has become less of a peaceful organization and more of a terrorist group.”_

_“Well that’s no surprise to anyone, Nadja, they’re called the League of ASSASSINS. They weren’t exactly peaceful to begin with.”_

_“Well, yes but their recent assassinations have been a bit more… graphic than normal-”_ The computer spouted on as Marinette got ready for school. For the first time in a long time, the bluenette had actually got up early and was going to make it in time for school. Tikki hovered in front of the screen as they showed the one picture they had of an Assassin. 

“I recognize this guy,” She said, sounding surprised herself. 

“Wait really?!” Marinette tripped over one of her fabric rolls. She righted herself before joining Tikki in front of the computer. 

“Well, what he’s wearing at least.”

“Good, because I was going to have even more questions if he was from a past life!”

“We should ask Master Fu about it after school. Maybe he knows about it.” Marinette nodded and pulled up the picture on her phone. 

“Marinette! you’re going to be late!” her father called from downstairs. The bluenette glanced at the clock and shrieked as it was now 7:50. _So much for making it to school early._

—-

One of these days, Marinette was going to wring Hawkmoth’s neck. School had interrupted by yet another akuma. But not just any akuma- no. It was an akuma that turned people into _fishes,_ which were promply picked up by a fishing rod. He had been akumatized after losing his patience as he had spent the day trying to catch a fish but to no avail. 

“Finally! Now I have more fish than anyone at the port!” he cackled. 

“You know, I prefer my fish to actually come from the ocean,” Chat Noir smirked before charging at (the very creatively named) Fisherman. It was his rod against Chat’s staff. While the Fisherman was distracted, Ladybug jumped from behind the villain and tied him up with her yoyo. 

“Looks like you caught a big one M’lady,” Chat Noir teased. Ladybug rolled her eyes but did nothing to hide the smile on her face. She took the fishing rod from the akumatized villain and tossed it to her partner, who promptly cataclysmed it. The spotted heroine purified the butterfly and restored the citizens of Paris back to humans. Once the damage and people were restored, the heroes of Paris turned to where they left the akumatized man, but he had vanished. 

“Well that’s a bit fishy don’t you think?” 

“Pun aside, this does seem a bit off. Normally an akumatized victim doesn't have much energy to run off, that’s why we escort them home,” Ladybug agreed, “Wonder where he went off to.” The spotted heroine’s question was soon answered with a blood-curdling scream. The two of them exchanged worried glances before taking off in the direction of the scream. Chat led the way (cats do have a better hearing after all) and they soon found themselves standing in front of an alleyway. Weapons in hand, the two of them crept through the alleyway. Chat found him first. The former akuma was now pinned to the wall with four small daggers; one in each hand and one on each foot. Additionally, there was a huge gash across his torso. Ladybug audibly gasped and rushed to free the man. 

“Is he still alive?” Chat asked as he helped Ladybug lower him to the ground.

“I don’t think so,” She admitted, “To make things worse, this isn’t something I can fix with the miraculous cure because it wasn’t caused by an akuma.” 

“Wait, this wasn’t an akuma?”

“Yeah, since he was _just_ deakumatized, I’m pretty sure Hawkmoth still has to recharge his miraculous. There’s no way he’s already able to send out another akuma.” 

“We should get him to a hospital. Even if he isn’t alive, his family is gonna want to bury him.”

“Good idea. After that, we should go to Master Fu. He might have an idea what caused this.” 

The sun was setting as the two heroes made their way to Master Fu, making sure that they were not followed. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, what makes you think Master has any idea about this?” Chat asked as they approached the door. 

“My kwami and I were watching the news and she recognized a member of the League of Assassins.”

“I’m surprised Tikki still remembers them,” Master Fu spoke up, causing the two heroes to jump. “Now come inside before someone sees you.” 

“So the Order is connected to the League of Assassins?” Chat questioned once they were seated. 

“They protected us from our enemies and in exchange, we protected their mental state. The Order literally was the order to their chaos. Our magic prevented them from becoming unhinged,” Master Fu explained, “however, when the Order was destroyed, that protection ceased, and the League was forced to act without it. Just like how your miraculouses were made to balance each other out.” Chat’s eyes widened in realization.

“So you mean that if anything were to happen to M’lady,” Chat began, “I would become chaos incarnate and potentially destroy the world?” Ladybug’s mind flashed back to the Chat Blanc incident, but the thoughts were gone just as quick as they came.

“Precisely. Which is why you two need to look out for one another.” 

“But why does the League even kill?” Ladybug questioned, “Isn’t there a more peaceful option?” 

“The League has only ever worked towards one goal: eternal life for all of earth’s inhabitants. Anyone or anything that gets in their way is met with the business end of their sword,” Master Fu answered, “The only difference is that normally, they would work in the shadows. But now they stopped caring about that and now focused on eliminating all threats they come across.”

“Tt. I would not say we stopped caring about who sees us,” a voice called out from seemingly nowhere. Ladybug and Chat Noir stood on each side of their Master protectively. 

“Show yourself!” Ladybug ordered, “We’re not looking for a fight!”

“Neither am I,” the owner of the voice hopped down from his hiding place. Unlike the man Marinette saw on the news earlier, this man was extremely short. He donned a green cloak and hood that matched his emerald eyes. Despite his lack in height, he looked extremely well built (which was a given because he’s an assassin). He also had a katana strapped to his back and a dagger in his hand. “However, you will recieve one if you do not hand over the man you are protecting.”

“Sorry, shortstack, no can do,” Chat smiled at him. The assassin’s eyes went wide with surprise. 

“Chat!” Ladybug scolded him, “don’t antagonize an assassin!” 

“Alright. My apologies. But what do you even want with the master anyways? Because there’s no way one guardian is going to be able to restore the sanity of the entire League of Assassins.”

“He doesn’t need to. He just needs to help one man.”

“Who?”

My grandfather, Ra’s Al-Ghul.” Master Fu was surprised when the assassin said that name. _How is he still alive? After all, he’s the one that made the deal with the Order in the first place. And that was centuries ago._

“Perhaps we should talk about this a little bit,” Ladybug suggested, interrupting the Master’s thoughts. 

It had taken some powerful coercion on Ladybug’s part to get the Assassin to agree to sit down and explain what was happening from their end.They were surprised to learn that all the craziness was the result of that one man. His orders were absolute and since their leader was acting so recklessly, the Assassins began to follow suit. Thankfully, the assassin sitting before them was too young to have been impacted by the mania encompassing the League; he was only 14.

“So you’ve been an assassin since you were a kid?” Chat asked, “Did you like it?” 

“I can’t say I was fond of it, but there were moments I enjoyed,” he answered, “Plus, I left the League when I turned 10 in favor of living with my father.”

“So then why are you helping the League now?” Ladybug questioned.

“I…wished to aid my mother, that’s all.” Master raised an eyebrow at the boy’s answer; he knew a lie when he saw one. “So, how can I fix my grandfather?” Ladybug and Chat Noir looked over to their Master for an answer. 

“We’re going to need Wayzz and the Grimoire,” Fu spoke up. “There’s a certain incantation I’ll have to look for..” he trailed off as he began sifting through the Grimoire’s pages. 

“Anything we can do to help?” Ladybug questioned. 

“I’m afraid not. None of you are able to read the Grimoire, so for now, go home and let your miraculouses recharge. Come back here in the morning and we will set off from then.” 

“Alright, but what about him?” she gestured to where the Assassin was listening to one of Chat’s many stories. “I don’t feel comfortable leaving him alone with you.” 

“He can stay with me if he has nowhere to go,” Chat spoke up, having finished his story. “I’d feel kinda bad leaving a kid on the street, Assassin or not.” The assassin’s eyes went wide. 

“Tt. I have somewhere to stay for the night,” the assassin stood up and put on his hood, “Thank you for the offer. See you tomorrow.” The assassin leaped out the window before anyone else could say a word. 

—–

“That was something,” Marinette said as she flopped onto her bed. “I didn’t even know assassins that young even exist.” 

“Well, not normally. If Ra’s Al-Ghul is his grandfather, he’s the heir to the League of Assassins,” Tikki explained, “so it’s only natural that he learns from a young age.”

“I don’t think that he wants to inherit the League, Tikki. Otherwise, he would have stayed with his mother.” 

“That’s true… Maybe if we found out who his father is, we’d be able to figure out why he’s helping the League now.”

“I dunno,” Marinette hesitated, “It’s wrong to pry into his private life like that. Plus what if he finds out and he like…kills me?”

“Hmm I guess that’s true.”

“Let’s just rest up for now. After all, tomorrow we’re heading into the base of the League of Assassins.”  
\-----

It was the middle of the night when someone thumped on her balcony. Marinette shot up like a bullet and quietly peeked outside. 

“I’ve made contact with the heroes of Paris. They have agreed to aid Ra’s and I’m escorting them there tomorrow.” _It’s the Assassin!_ Marinette internally panicked. “Understood. See you soon.” The assassin hung up the phone. “You can come out now, Ladybug.” _Crap!_

“How did you know?” her voice wavered. 

“I do my research,” he answered, taking a glance at her, “tt. and you were shocked about my age.” 

“W-well this isn’t even normal for us!” Marinette climbed fully out of her bedroom and was now sitting in front of the assassin. 

“So then why did you become a hero?” 

“Why are you still an assassin?” The two of them stared at each other for a long time before Marinette spoke up. “I answer your question, you answer mine.” 

“Very well.” The bluenette explained everything that had happened to her the day Stoneheart attacked. “So you just went in; no training whatsoever?” 

“Yeah pretty much,” she answered, “It took us a while to get used to it but now we’re doing okay. What about you? You said earlier that you left the League of Assassins. Why join them again?” 

“I’m actually here to assist my father.” His father? But the only people that ever engaged with the League asides from the Order was the-

“Your father is a member of the Justice League?” The assassin did a double-take. 

“How did you-?” 

“The League doesn’t interact with many people. I remember the two groups worked together at one point so I just guessed. But judging from your reaction, I’d say I was right,” Marinette grinned. “And since you’re super small… Are you Robin?”

“Tt. I’ll admit, you would make a pretty good detective. Most people wouldn’t have guessed that from a couple of encounters.” 

“I’ve had my moments.” The two of them ended up talking through the night about all sorts of things; such as the atrocious outfits Gotham’s villains don, why Robin cannot stand his brothers (he also may have let his identity slip but he decided to trust Marinette), how her classmates are extremely gullible, and what they want to be in the future. The only reason they stopped was that Marinette’s mother came looking for her. “This was nice,” the bluenette got up from her spot. 

“I agree. You’re one of the more competent people I’ve talked to recently,” he smiled, “I will meet you at your Master’s home.”

“See you there, Damian,” she smiled back. 

—–

Entering the League of Assassins undetected was surprisingly easier than either of Paris’ heroes thought it would be. However, confronting Ra’s Al-Ghul was not as pleasant. Upon seeing the four of them, he summoned his guards. And kwami, they were a lot. 

Damian made quick work of the ones nearest to him. Chat Noir defended himself and the both of them worked together to create a path for Ladybug and Master Fu so they could reach Ra’s. 

“Are you sure this will work, Master?” Ladybug asked as they pursued the head of the league. 

“I’m positive. This insanity is different from normal insanity,” he answered, “the boy explained it to me last night; his grandfather has been using the Lazarus Pit to become immortal.”

“That’s a thing?” she gasped.

“Yes. But since I know the cause, I know how to fix it,” he gestured to his bag that carried the Grimoire tablet and a bottle Marinette couldn’t recognize. 

“I hope that works.” 

Meanwhile, Chat Noir and Damian were battling relentlessly against the assassins that seemed to just never end. 

“Sheesh, how many of these guys are there?!” Chat hollered over the chaos, “Wait, wouldn’t these guys listen to you?”

“Tt. Not really!” Damian yelled back, “I mentioned that I left the League didn’t I?! They weren’t exactly happy with that decision!” Chat Noir blocked the sword of a rather angry female assassin. He glanced in the direction Ladybug and Master Fu had gone off in pursuit of Ra’s, relieved to find them far away.

Eventually, the two of them ended up back to back, with dozens of assassins surrounding them. “You fight surprisingly well for someone with little training.” 

“Well what can I say? I’m a natural born fighter,” Chat Noir smirked. Damian gave him a skeptical look, as if to say _really man?_ “I do fencing in my civilian identity,” he eventually admitted.

“Yeah,” Damian ducked as bullets flew at him, “I know.”

“That’s a bit creepy if you already knew that!” Chat Noir kicked an approaching assassin in the stomach before whirling around to block others’ blades. 

“It’s called doing research, Agreste!” Damian hopped on Ra’s throne and flipped someone over it. He made the mistake of throwing a birdarang at one of them. 

“Wait how did you know my actual name?! And was that a birdarang?!” The feline hero gasped excitedly. “WAIT ARE YOU-?”

“Yes now focus on what’s happening in front of you!” Damian scolded. Chat Noir, with a renewed vigor, extended his bo staff and swung it like a baseball bat, sending four assassins out the window. “I have an idea!” 

“Well, I’m all ears!” His bo staff was now spinning to block an onslaught of bullets headed right for him. 

“Your cataclysm! Take out the floor!” 

“But we’re on an island! Wouldn’t that destroy the whole thing?!”

“We’re not on ground level, Since there’s a lot of them, they’ll fall through the floor and land in the ocean!” 

“Okay, I’m trusting you on this one! Cataclysm!” The cat themed hero swept his hand across the ground as he made his way to where Robin was perched on one of the ceiling beams. He joined him as the ground gave way, sending the many assassins through the ground. 

“So how did you know I was Adrien Agreste?” 

“ Tt. Same hair color, eyes, build-”

“So you were checking me out?” Chat gave Robin a smug look. 

“Kent would _really_ like you,” he muttered under his breath, “Like I said earlier, it’s called doing research.”

“If you’re that good, maybe you could deduce Hawkmoth’s identity.”

“I intend to. Just as soon as this issue is dealt with,” Robin used his grappling hook and swung into the hallway Ladybug and Master Fu had taken. “Let’s go. We need to catch up to them.” 

—-

Perhaps she and Damian should have switched places. Restraining a psychotic Ra’s Al-Ghul was a lot harder than she had imagined. He kept thrashing and trying to get the yoyo off of him. Ladybug was internally grateful that the lucky charm was a roll of duct tape, because she was able to keep his hands tied with it. It also did not help that three assassins were waiting for them upon arrival. She had thrown her yoyo to prevent Ra’s from running off any further while using a sword she had taken off an assassin earlier to handle the three in front of them. When they were incapacitated, she went to hold Ra’s still. 

Master Fu, meanwhile, had gotten to work and was in the midst of reciting something from the grimoire and had drawn a circle using the contents of the bottle Ladybug had seen earlier. She had zero idea what any of it meant, but it seemed to be working. 

Chat Noir and Damian arrived just as Ra’s headbutted the heroine, causing her to stumble back. 

“We need to hold him still!” she yelled at the two of them. Chat extended his staff once again and tripped Ra’s. Robin hopped on top of him and held his blade to the elder man’s throat. Ladybug grabbed his legs and tied them with the duct tape to prevent him from running away. Ra’s began screaming as Master Fu continued the chant. By the time the guardian was done, Ra’s collapsed.

“Did it work?” Robin asked. 

“We’ll only know when he wakes up,” Master Fu answered. 

“There they are! Over there!” someone yelled. The four of them turned to where a dozen assassins were now headed right for them.

“Looks like we can’t stick around to find out!” Chat stated.

“Tt. Let’s go.” Ladybug grabbed Master Fu and the four of them swung out of the building. 

——-

 _“It’s been one week since a member of the League of Assassins were last spotted in Paris,”_ Nadja stated, _“We contacted a local news network centered in one of the cities the league was the most active in these killing sprees. Let’s see what they have to say…”_

 _“Thank you Nadja,”_ the newscaster smiled at her, _“As you stated the League of Assassins had gone on a gruesome murder spree in these last few months but I’m happy to report that they seemed to have ceased about a week ago…”_

“Marinette! We need to go!” Tikki reminded her. 

“Why what time is it?” the bluenette glanced at her phone and promptly began to sprint upon seeing she had two minutes until the bell. 

“Good morning students,” Ms. Bustier began, “Please welcome our newest student, Damian.” she gestured to the boy standing next to her, “Now go have a seat next to Marinette, she’s the class representative.” Marinette, having just gotten there, was beyond surprised to see Damian in front of her once again. 

“What are you doing here?” she whispered once he sat down.

“I wanted to thank you for aiding me the other day,” he answered, “Also I want to help deal with Hawkmoth and my father required me to continue with school if I’m to stay in Paris.”

“Oh.” 

“Hey there!” the two of them turned to where Adrien was waving at them. “I’m Adrien. It’s nice to meet you. Although I can’t help but feel I’ve seen you somewhere before…” 

“Trust me on this one,” Damian gave Marinette a knowing look, much to her confusion, “You haven’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out my Tumblr @enchanted-nerd :D


End file.
